Remember me
by Dimples73
Summary: Brock has been missing for five years. Reba has never forgotten the loss of her husband. She hires a detective to find him, when he is found Reba finds out devastating news that will change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Read**,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.**

* * *

Starts out in season 5

Brock-48

Reba-45

Cheyenne and Van-24

Elizabeth-4

Henry-6- 1 year when Brock went missing

1)

Reba sat on the couch. She was on the internet like she always was. She spent most of her free time searching for Brock. He went missing five years ago. The family had moved on, but still believed in their hearts that Brock was alive.

"Mom, we're home," Jake called, as he walked into the kitchen with his brother Henry.

Reba closed her laptop and went into the kitchen to greet her five-year-old and ten-year-old. Henry hugged her. "So, how was your school day?" Reba asked, getting the boys a snack.

"Good. My teacher said I look like Dad," Henry said.

"He does. Out of all of us, he looks like Dad the most," Jake said.

"Jake had basketball practice and I watched. He was good," Henry commented.

"Mom, do you think Grandma Liz has anything to do with Dad disappearing? You always said she was evil." Jake said as he got a juice box for himself and Henry.

"She wasn't too concerned about Dad," Henry said. Referring to a few years ago when she came to visit in 2002 and wasn't concerned Brock had been missing for almost two years.

"She wasn't, was she?" Reba said.

"Are you ever going to date?" Jake asked

"No, legally I am still married to your father," Reba explained. To the boys, she did not want to date. She wanted Brock back.

"I want to meet Daddy," Henry declared. He was a year-old when Brock went missing.

"I don't remember him much. I do remember he doesn't make good grilled cheese sandwiches. However, he makes good peanut butter and banana crackers," Jake told Henry.

"Your dad bought five grain bread that time," Reba told Jake. Those were some of the happy moments when Brock spent time with her and the kids, he was ecstatic when he found out he was having another son.

"It was like eating sand," Jake commented.

Reba told the boys stories about their father as they ate their snack.

"Go on upstairs. It's time to do your homework," Reba suggested. Jake and Henry left. Reba sighed and cleaned up. She looked at a picture of her and Brock. It was taken the day of their wedding. Reba started to cry. She missed Brock so much. She wanted him back she sank down against the counter. She cried for the years he missed with them- Cheyenne's graduation, the birth of their fourth child, the birth of their first grandchild. He missed so much in the children's lives. She cried for the memories that hadn't been made- the lost anniversaries, the missed birthdays, the missed hugs and kisses.

Kyra walked in and saw her mom crying. She hugged her. "It is okay, Mom," she told her.

Kyra hated seeing her mom cry. "Please don't cry mom"

Reba nodded. "Kyra, go and do your homework."

Kyra nodded and left. Reba pulled herself together and called the private detective, Narvel Blackstock. He told her about the leads he had.

"Have you found him yet?" Reba asked.

"No, Reba. I am sorry."

"I know." Reba talked to him for a bit before she hung up.

Cheyenne walked in.

"Mom, you need to get over dad and start dating."

"No, my husband is alive. I can feel it," Reba said as her cell phone rang. She answered the call. Suddenly, she clicked it off and ran out of the house to her car.

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**merlingurl4eva**

**Cheerful77**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**


	2. Chapter 2

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.**

* * *

Reba sped to the hospital. Narvel was waiting for her outside.

"Reba, wait I should tell you. We arrested Liz Hart and several others. Reba, Liz has been giving him shock treatments. He has no memory of anything. I found Brock alive, lying on the side of the road. He was mumbling the words, don't shock my head repeatedly. He dosnt seem to bein his right mind"

"What did she do to him?"

"Reba, you need to talk to the doctors."Narvel told her.

Reba ran into the hospital. She found out where Brock was. He was in the ER.

"Reba?" She turned to see a good friend of Brock's he was a doctor. He was in tears. Reba looked at him was it that bad. She took a deep breath and decided to ask,"Levi is it that bad?"

"Reba, he has brain damage. He remembers nothing. Narvel discovered his treatment schedule. He was given electroshock treatments. Reba he is very confused. He does not remember much. We have him slightly sedated."

"How did she get away with this?" Reba asked as anger filled her voice.

"We don't know."

"Does he know me?"

"We don't know. Reba, for the past five years, the only touch he has ever known was torture. He was held down during shock therapy, hit, and force-fed. Reba, Brock has been through a lot."

Reba nodded and walked into the hospital room that Brock was in. "Hi, Brock."

"Don't shock my head. It hurts," Brock, told her.

"I won't. Brock, I am your wife, Reba."

"Hi," Brock responded.

Reba smiled at him. He had no emotion. His face was solemn. His blue eyes were void of his characteristic charm. "Can I sit?" Reba asked, motioning the chair.

Brock nodded. "Hi, Reba," he responded in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You know me?" Reba's hopes were raised for a second.

"No, you said that was your name."

Reba nodded in disappointment. She noticed some bruising on Brock's arms and chest. He was shivering. "Brock, are you cold?"

Brock nodded. Reba found a hospital gown and put it on him.

"my arm hurts. I hurt " Brock told her flatly

A nurse walked in

"Why aren't you doing anything for him?"

The nurse touched his head to fix his pillow.Brock went into a panic. Levi ran in and sedated him. He motioned with his index finger for Reba to follow him out.

"Levi, talk to me," Reba said, walking out of the hospital room with him.

"Reba, we have to run some tests. He freaks out when his head is touched, due to the treatments. We know about shock treatments, but I have never administered them. Reba, this may be how Brock will be for the rest of his life. He may not ever remember his life from before. He will change once he knows that he is safe. But there is a big chance that Brock will never have his old memory back. We have to be patient with him. A lot of emotions will come out- anger, sadness, and fear. Right now, he doesn't trust a soul. We all lost out that day. We all feel the way you do. We all lost Brock. I am willing to help him any way I can. I'll try to get him on the right path."

"Me, too. Call Gene, Scott, and Rob. Let them know about Brock. Y'all are his closest friends," Reba replied with determination. " he did say his arm hurts and he hurts "

"Go home. We will keep him asleep. We have to run some tests on his head and see the damage that was caused."

"What about now? He shows no emotion. He was just staring up at the celling."

"Reba, he doesn't know what to feel right now. He has been under his mom's influence for years. He has lived like this, knowing that if he didn't, he would be hurt. It will take him time to know he is safe again. We have to give him space. Reba, Liz isn't his real mom. John D married her when Brock was two and ended up leaving him with her. Liz probably had him drugged that far back. I don't know. We never went to Brock's when we were kids. He came over to our houses, but he always had to go home an hour early for some reason. Brock said she hit him and he never wanted to tell a soul."

"You're telling me she hurt him?"

"Yes. If we had told then, maybe this wouldn't have happened. Reba, I feel like this happened because I never told."

"No, you guys never caused this. She did. She hated all of us," Reba reassured him.

Gordon walked up to the pair.

"How are you guys holdin' up?" Reba asked.

"We will all get through this. Brock will, too. Reba, he won't be the Brock we knew five years ago. He won't be wanting the fake tan, although it suited him. He won't be the way he was. We are going to have to accept him for who he is now," Gordon explained.

"I know," Reba realized, "Will he remember any of the tests?"

"No, he won't. Reba, he is scared. I couldn't imagine. That Narvel guy you hired went back to her house and saw it all. She was reading a book. Narvel thinks that Brock was dumped there by the side of the road by Liz or someone she hired. We never looked at the treatment schedule. Narvel said that he had electroshock therapy seven days a week, sometimes three times in a day. The treatment is only supposed to be once daily for two weeks. She knew what she was doing. We will do everything we can do to help Brock."

Reba nodded.

"Go home and tell the kids."

Reba hugged Levi and Gordon. "Be gentle with him."

"We will. Levi and I are handling his case. We won't hurt him. He is safe will do a complete physical. Head to toe. He needs to be sedated right now. He only knows pain this way he will have some comfort. Come back in about four hours. "

Reba nodded and left. She broke down and cried once she was in the car. How could Liz do this? Why would she do this? She pulled herself together and started to drive home. She pulled over and started to cry again. She couldn't believe Liz had wiped out fourty nine years of Brock's life. She had herself a good cry before driving home. The kids were watching TV when she got there. She took a deep breath, trying to be strong and braced herself not to cry. She had to be strong. She braced herself she was ready to tell them how would they react? How would they feel. Reba was about to find out. It wasn't going to be the reaction she wanted to see.

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**jessie 33**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


	3. Chapter 3

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.**

* * *

Henry looked up and asked," Mommy, where did you go in a hurry?"

"Kids, I got a phone call 'bout your dad. He is okay, but Grammy Liz did something bad to him," Reba told them.

"I knew she was evil," Henry said wrinkling his nose.

Reba sat on the couch she picked up Henry and sat him on her knee

"Liz gave him shock treatments for the last five years. He doesn't remember us and I don't think he knows who he is."

"So, what do we do?" Kyra fired back with her usual attitude.

"We are going to love him, accept him, and be there for him. That's what family does," Reba said harshly. She did not mean to. She was just frustrated with the lack of empathy she was seeing out of her children for a father who had loved and cared for them until he was kidnaped.

"So, is Dad slow? I saw that movie, One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest. They were idiots," Kyra joked.

Jake laughed.

Henry didn't think it was funny. Why would Liz do that to his daddy?

"If you two watched that movie then you also saw the shock treatment. Your dad went through that every day for five years," Reba said, looking at Kyra. She wasn't sure how to deal with her youngest daughter. She and Brock had always had trouble with her. They were often at their wits end with her they had often talked about sending her off to Military school or a boarding school. They had often laughed about it. She smiled at the memory of Brock's laugh.

"So, what do we do?" Cheyenne asked breaking the silence.

"Well, what do you think we do? Cheyenne, we treat him as we normally would," Reba snapped.

"But he isn't," Kyra responded.

Reba Sat Henry on the couch she kissed the top of his head she got up walking into the kitchen. She was so livid with Liz and her kids. There was a knock on the door. Reba opened it. Eugene and his wife, Barbra Jean, were at the door. She asked them in. Barbra Jean was her best friend.

"Gordy called us and told us. How are you holding up?" Eugene asked.

Reba slumped to her knees and started to sob. "Forty nine years of his life gone," Reba said through her sobbing as she cried into her hands.

BJ and Eugene knelt beside her they cried as well. As they comforted her.

They pulled themselves together they stood up. BJ rubbed Reba's back she felt for her. She knew how close she was to Brock he was truly her soul mate and best friend.

Henry walked in. "Mommy?"

"Henry, go play in your room," Reba told him she was upset at this moment anything could set her off.

"Cheyenne, Kyra, and Jake said Daddy is an idiot." Henry said looking at the ground ashamed he even spoke it out he never even knew his father. He wanted to.

"I gave birth to the three most insensitive brats on the planet," Reba sobbed.

"Mommy, I want to meet Daddy." Henry tried to get Reba to grant his wish. He'd repeated the same thing to her over and over again since he was three years old.

Reba took Henry by the hand she walked into the living room she got her purse and keys she drove to the hospital. She did not want to leave him with his siblings. Not with the way Kyra and Jake were acting.

"Mom I'm sorry I asked that about daddy. Kyra and Jake said it."

"Where were Cheyenne and Van?"

"They went to pick up Lizzy " Henry replied as he picked up his DS and case. He followed his mom he decided to be quiet. He didn't want to hurt his mom any more than he had. He sat quietly playing his DS.

"Henry I'm not mad at you just your sister and brother"

Henry nodded. He continued to play his game.

Reba soon pulled into the hospital parking lot. She found a spot

"Will I be able to meet daddy"

"Yes I want you to sit quietly."

Henry nodded and took his moms hand he couldn't wait to see his father and meet him. He could wait to know what it was like to hold his father's hand.

Henry nodded.

Reba smiled at him she ruffled his hair. She loved him he reminded her so much of Brock. He even acted like him. He had a sweet spirit. He was loved by everyone.

Reba and Henry walked into the ER

She spotted Levi she was about to speak when Levi turned to her and spoke first addressing Henry" Hi Henry"

"Hi Levi" Henry said looking around the ER he wanted to see his father

Levi smiled at the boy he turned to speak to Reba," Reba, Brock is awake. He is still very confused. The tests show that he has severe brain damage. It would be best if we do not tell him that Liz's last name is Hart. Reba, he has no clue. He is going to have to learn everything, how to read and write. He knows nothing right now. His mind is like a blank slate. He may learn the things by observing. But as of right now, his mind isn't clear. It will take a while. This is the first break from the Electro Shock therapy that he has had in five years. He has slight heart problems as well as epilepsy this is all form the shocks. He will need medication for the rest of his life. He has some bleeding on the brain. It burst earlier today. He is comfortable. He has had four seizures. We have that under control now."

"Is my daddy slow?"

Gordon looked at Henry. "No, Henry, your dad isn't slow. He has sustained a fair amount of damage to his brain."

"Levi will he be okay?" Reba asked

"Reba we don't know. His arm is fractured, he is in a lot of pain. He is on medication we are going to be monitoring him in the ICU the next 48 hours will be critical. We are moving him to the ICU now"

Reba nodded. Gordon ran up as Reba was taking Henry to the ICU. He spoke to her

"Reba, we have to hospitalize him for a while. He lost a lot of weight. She wasn't giving him proper foods. He has a feeding tube in his stomach. He can't eat right now. We think he will improve once his mind clears; however, the forty nine years of his life are gone. At this point, we don't know if he remembers the last five years or not," Gordon explained. "Also he has a broken arm he has a bruised kidney a lot of brain damage."

Reba nodded" We found out that from Levi" she replied as she took Henry's hand. They walked into the elevator with Gordon. Henry prayed his father would be okay.

They walked into Brock's hospital room hand in hand. Brock was lying on his side. "Hi, Brock. This is our son Henry."

"Hi, Daddy," Henry said.

Brock looked at Henry and nodded "Hi" He said with no emotion as he stared at the wall Henry pulled up a chair and started talking to him

"Mom?"

Reba looked to see Cheyenne, Kyra , Van and Jake. Reba introduced them and they couldn't help to stare at their father. He showed no emotion or anything. He managed to say hi and left it at that. Henry didn't care he rambled on.

Brock slept for the first two days. After that he became a bit more talkative. It was evident that he didn't remember his life. He had another CT the bleeding had stopped. Reba was grateful for that she had been worried about him. He was still having seizures. Gordon and Levi said it was common. His brain had a traumatic experience. Brock was having therapy to get back movement in his arm and leg he was walking. He responded negatively if his head was touched, going into a panic mode. Reba was the only one who was able to calm him down. Brock was resting it had been four weeks since he had been found. They found out that Liz fed him crushed spinach mixed with yogurt. He did remember the treatments, but didn't want to talk about them.

"Hi Brock" Reba said, walking in.

"Reba, she hurt my head" Brock said.

"Who? A nurse?"

"No, Liz," Brock said.

Reba rubbed his shoulder. "You're fine now, Sweetheart."

"Don't touch my head," he said, sternly.

"I won't," she responded in a kind and gentle way. Brock nodded in acknowledgement. He at least knew that much about his wife. He was only testing her. He still had test issues. So far Reba passed.

"You never ate your food?" she asked in concern.

"It is disgusting. Have you tasted this stuff?"

Reba was encouraged because that was something that the old Brock would've said. "I'll bring you something good."

"Okay, Reba. By the way, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Not knowing you."

"Brock, it is okay."

Brock nodded. "She tied my hands together and fed me. The cast is heavy and I kind of forgot how to do things."

Reba nodded and moved the table tray closer to him. She put the fork in his right hand and helped him eat. "See, it wasn't that hard."

"I don't like potatoes," Brock said, rubbing his head.

"Do you have a headache?" Reba asked, reaching up to rub his head. Like she had done countless times before.

Brock moved away from her. "A bit," Brock told her.

"Brock, I won't hurt you."

"You know that I don't want my head touched," he challenged. He wanted Reba to know when it was and wasn't okay to touch him. Right now, he didn't want to be touched

Reba nodded. They started talking. Reba never pushed anything with what he had been through; Reba shared some things with him, but left out any parts to do with Liz. She often brought Henry with her on this particular day she left Henry alone while she got some food. Brock was starting to eat solids.

"Daddy are you awake?" Henry asked.

Brock nodded

"Daddy, can I cuddle with you?"

Brock nodded. Henry climbed onto the bed. Being careful not to touch his dads head.

"What do you have?" Brock asked referring to Henry's drawing

"It is a dinosaur," Henry told him

Brock nodded " What does a dinosaur say?" Brock asked

"RAWER!" Henry replied

Brock smiled "Henry can you get off the bed and ring the buzzard"

Henry obeyed

Brock started to have a seizure. The doctors came in to control it. Levi gave him a muscle relaxer.

Brock awoke "Can you make me stop that?" he asked Levi after he had awoken.

"We are trying Brock. How often did you get ECT?"

"A lot it hurt my head. I was asleep and awoke with pain"

"Brock what was the machine like?" Gordon asked as he made sure Brock was comfy

"It was round and it looked like it had big cotton balls" Brock replied were they going to track it down and use it on him?

"You won't shock me will you?" Brock asked as fear shook his voice.

"No Brock we need to know what we are dealing with you had about 120 volts go through your brain. Your brain is still healing the seizures may or may not stop. You have been here for two weeks. We may need to have you on medications to control them."

"Can I see my wife and son?"

Gordon patted Brock's arm, "Yes you can see Reba and Henry" he replied

Brock nodded he was tired he just wanted to sleep

"Daddy Are you okay?"

"I think so"

"Brock are you hungry for some food?"

"Yeah but I'm tired"

Reba sat beside Brock. She gave him his fork.

He smiled at her as she helped him eat.

"Reba I'm finished."

Reba looked at Brock he was skin and bones. He hadn't eaten much.

"Brock you have to eat." Reba told him

"Reba I don't like it." Brock told her

"You love mashed potatoes." Reba told him.

"Not anymore. I hate anything mashed she mashed things."

"Okay I will bring you something good."

"Okay." Brock told her quietly."

"Daddy what do you like?" Henry asked

Brock shrugged

"Reba I think I'm going to have a seizure"

Reba jumped into action she pressed the call button. Levi ran in he stabilized Brock.

"Levi we need to get this under control."Reba said

"Reba we are trying."Levi told her

"Levi please stop them." Brock told him

"Brock we are trying we will stop them. I'm going to put you on a heart monitor to monitor your heart."

Brock nodded.

Levi got a heart monitor he hooked Brock up.

"Is my heart okay?"Brock asked

"Brock you have a lot of damage to your brain and heart. "

"Is that from her shocking me"

Levi nodded

Brock closed his eyes.

Henry watched his dad watched as Levi came he put Brock on oxygen.

The doctors struggled to get Brock back in track.

Reba walked to the ICU. Brock was sitting in bed" Hi did you bring me food"

"I did how are you feeling?"

"I haven't had a seizure in two days. I feel good. "

"You look good. "

Brock nodded he continued to improve. He was still was leary of people. He was starting to trust Reba more and more.

"Brock you haven't touched your food. "

Brock started to cry.

Reba went to him. " Brock Honey what is wrong?"

"I cant eat it. it is mashed."

Reba opened the plate all of the food was mashed."Okay Brock calm down."

"No she made me eat mashed stuff.i wont eat anything mashed again."

"okay Brock. I will talk to Levi"

Brock nodded he spoke,"Reba I want to go home. "

"You will soon."

Brock nodded. He couldn't imagine what his home looked like. Did he have more than one child? If so where were they did they care?

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**jessie 33**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


	4. Chapter 4

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.**

* * *

Brock laid in his hospital bed thinking. Levi walked in. He smiled at his friend he spoke, "Hi Brock how do you feel?"

"Good I haven't had a seizure in six days"

"I know that's good Brock. We are going to move you to the ward. First we are going to give you an MRI.

Brock nodded.

Levi explained everything to Brock.

Brock revived his MRI and was taken to his private room.

Levi was taking the time to talk to his friend. He had missed his friend for so long. He looked at Brock he was so thin and frail looking he was kept alive. Liz fed him enough to keep him alive. Levi wanted to beat Liz down. Right now he and Gordon had to get Brock's weight back to normal. it was a slow process.

"Brock are you comfortable with the NG tube?"

"No it hurts. I don't like it."

"I could schedule you for surgery to have a tube placed."

Brock nodded. he spoke to Levi," Levi did I have anything?"

"For what B?"

"Clothes look my wrist is faded"

"You always wore a watch. Your dad sent it to you when you turned twenty one."

"Levi are we friends?"

"Yes we are best friends. We have been friends sense we were four."

Brock smiled at Levi he trusted him.

Levi got Brock into surgery he had the NG tube removed and Gordon replaced it with a stomach tube.

Brock awoke he rubbed his eyes.

"Hey Brock how does your stomach feel?"

"Sore."

It will be a little uncomfortable for the first few days. I can give you pain killers if you need them."

"I'm okay."

"Okay I'm going to give you some pain medication."

Brock nodded Levi gave him some medication. Into the IV Brock had in his hand.

"Levi are you going to remove the IV soon it hurts."

"The IV hurts?"

Brock nodded.

Levi took a look at it. He removed it noticing it was red and swollen. He treated it.

"Do I need another IV?"

"Not sure yet. I will see if so I will insert a Picc line .Brock why don't you rest. Reba and Henry will be here soon. "

Brock nodded.

Levi left he pulled out his cell he called Reba to bring some things from home. He told Reba about the PEG tube.

Reba and Henry walked in.

Henry ran to his dad and hugged him.

Brock decided to ask Reba what was on his mind," Reba is Henry our only child?"

"No we have three others. "

"They aren't nice." Henry told his dad

Brock nodded.

Reba decided to change the subject ,"Brock I got you some stuff from home."

"Reba , Levi told me that I had a watch my father gave me. "

"Yes it is at the house."

Brock nodded.

Reba covered Brock up with a Texas longhorns fleece blanket.

Brock smiled. He fell asleep.

Henry looked at his father sleeping he watched as his heart beat" mommy is daddy's heart beating normal?"

"Yes. He is doing very well."

Henry nodded. "Mommy does daddy know Cheyenne, Kyra and Jake?"

"No not like he knows you. Henry your like your dad"

"Why is daddy on that tube in his stomach and the heart monitor ?"

"Liz starved him for so long his body needs nutrients. The tube is called an stomach tube it is feeding him.

Henry nodded.

Gordon walked in with Levi

"Reba we need to insert a PICC Line into Brock's arm Levi already told him about it he needs more medication. The IV gave him a bit of an infection." Levi told her.

Reba nodded she spoke to the guys, "Do you want Henry and I to leave?"

"No it is okay" Gordon told her. As he walked over to Brock he gently shook him.

"Brock?"

"Hi Gordon, Hi Levi"

"Hi" Levi replied

" Do you know my wife Reba and Son Henry?"

"Yeah Brock we do." Gordon told him smiling

"Do I need an IV?" Brock asked his friends.

"Yeah you need more medications and having to change the IV every three days isn't pleasant for you."

Brock nodded.

Levi inserted the PICC Line into Brock's arm. The took him down for an X-Ray it was in the right spot.

Gordon stitched the PICC Line in

"Brock it will be sore for a few days."

"Okay how long do I need it?"

"For a while Brock we need to get some meat on your bones. You are a survivor that's for sure."

"My stomach growled a lot. It hurt" Brock told them as he looked at the PICC Line

"What do you think buddy?" Brock asked Henry as he was looking at it.

"It looks cool" Henry responded as he climbed up on the bed with Brock.

Levi and Gordon talked with Brock a bit more. Before Gordon left he gave Brock an IV.

Brock whispered something to Gordon.

"Brock you have what is called a Foley catheter. It will be removed as soon as you can use the washroom on your own or with help."

Brock nodded. "can we work on that tomorrow?"

Gordon smiled that was their Brock ."Yeah Brock we will work on that. Have a nice visit with Reba and Henry"

"Okay I don't like the Foley Catheter."

"I know."

Reba kissed Brock being careful not to touch his head.

"Daddy we got Carl Jr's." Henry told him.

Brock nodded and sat up a bit.

Reba cut Brock's food so he could eat it better.

Brock talked with Henry and Reba.

"Okay Brock Henry and I will see you in the morning"

"Okay" Brock said as he kissed Reba.

Henry hugged and kissed his dad.

The next morning Brock awoke. He looked around the room. Levi came in and removed the Foley catheter he told Brock to ring for a nurse if he needed help to use the call button he showed him where it was and how to use it.

Brock used the call button.

"Hi Brock"

Brock looked at the nurse. I need to go."

The nurse nodded and helped him to the bathroom. And back to bed.

"Thank you." Brock told her.

Reba walked in a few moments later to see Brock smiling at her. Her husband was back.

"Reba I went to the bathroom"

Reba hugged Brock. "Did you go on your own?"

Brock nodded and smiled

Reba Hugged Brock again.

"Where is Henry?"

"At school you can see him after school."

"Can I go home?"

"Not yet."

Brock nodded.

Reba pulled out the bacon and eggs she made for her and Brock. They said grace and started to eat.

Brock continued to improve.

"Hi Brock"

"Hi Levi. I put my socks on my feet"

"I see that how are you feeling?"

"good I have a headache"

"Okay I can prescribe some medication for that. How do you feel?"

"Good I still can't remember my old life. Is it okay if I love Reba now?"

"Brock you and Reba have something very special. She loves you with her whole heart. She doesn't care if you don't . truthfully none of us do. We are glad your back in our lives. How you survived for five years is a miracle in its self"

"Scott"

"Scott as in our best friend Scott Hamilton?"

Brock nodded.

"Scott was there?"

"Can't remember my head hurts."

Levi looked at Brock did he remember something? Was Scott alive did she hurt him too?

"Brock was Scott there?" Levi asked

"My head really hurts. Don't want to talk."

"Okay Brock, so if you were discharged do you think you could manage?"

"yeah if you remove this cast. And the Tube in my stomach."

"I could do that I want the PICC to stay in, I need to get some muscle on you."

"Okay. Levi do you think I'm slow?"

"No Brock you're not slow your brain has been through a traumatic experience. Give it time give you time. Be patient. Reba will be there to help. So will I"

"Okay thanks Levi"

Levi smiled at Brock.

The men talked for awile.

Brock was ready to go home. He had the feeding tube removed from his stomach. He still had the PICC Line. He was still on medication for epilepsy he hadn't had a seizure since he came into the hospital.

Reba had helped Brock dress in a pair of grey sleep pants and a blue Houston Texans t-shirt. She put a pair of sneakers on his feet.

Brock smiled at her.

"Brock, I will come by this week to see you," Levi told him.

Brock nodded. Reba took his hand as they walked out.

"Daddy I'm so happy you're coming home. Now you can be with us again" Henry said as he ran ahead to push the elevator door.

Brock to the car. He asked Reba what a few things were. She patiently told him. She helped him into the car and put his seatbelt on before getting into the driver's seat.

"Are we going home right now?" Brock asked once she was in the car

"Yes, Sweetheart."

Brock nodded. He was tired. His head hurt and he wasn't sure what home was like. He watched the scenery go by. Reba finally arrived home she pulled into the driveway and parked. Reba undid his seatbelt. Henry jumped out of the car and opened his door. Reba took his hand and walked him up the steps.

"This is a nice home," Brock said.

"Brock, it is our home."

Brock nodded and walked in.

"Reba I'm tired." Brock told her.

Reba took Brock up to their room, got him into bed, and covered him up before she went to fix dinner. She noticed Kyra and Jake in Kyra's room. She had told all of them not to touch their father's head. Jake and Kyra went into Henry's room.

"Henry, I'll give you twenty bucks if you touch Dad's head," Kyra offered.

Henry shook his head and went back to playing with his toys.

Jake and Kyra walked into their parents' bedroom. Brock was awake lying on his side. He was thinking of what had happened to him. Kyra reached out and touched his head. Jake did, too. Brock curled into a ball, starting to scream and panic.

Reba ran up the stairs as if her shoes were on fire. "Brock, I'm comin'!"

Reba gently rubbed his shoulder to calm him down once she arrived. He finally stopped screaming. He held his head, whimpering. Reba rubbed his back calming him down. He calmed down enough to speak

"They touched my head."

"Who?"

Brock couldn't remember the children's names. That alone made him frustrated. He wanted to know these things. He was their father. The only thing he could do was point at Kyra and Jake in a picture.

"Do you want to come down and help me make dinner?" Reba asked as Brock calmed down. Brock nodded. Brock never spoke at dinner he didn't feel comfortable with Jake and Kyra he excused himself and left the table.

Later that night, Brock stood in the bathroom. Reba walked in. "You need a haircut."

"Don't touch my head, Reba. You know I don't like that."

"Don't worry. I won't. I won't do anything that you don't want me to," Reba responded, getting his toothbrush ready. She was showing him the steps. He looked at her. Reba got hers ready. "Brock, copy me."

Brock nodded and did what she did. Reba smiled at him. "I knew that you could do it. That's the dentist in you. If there's one skill that you'll master first, it's cleaning teeth."

Brock smiled at her with his characteristic charming smile. "I want to take a shower."

Since he seemed to be in his familiar playful mood, Reba decided to tease him. "Would that be alone or with me?"

Brock grinned at the suggestion. "I look forward to the day when I'm ready for that. Unfortunately, I think that I need to get clean solo with just a little bit of help from you."

Reba nodded, returning his smile. She covered the PICC Line .

Reba showed him what to do. He showered, washing his hair. After he was done, Reba showed him how to wrap a towel around his waist. She took him to the closet to show him his underwear and other clothes.

"Why do I have ties?"

"Dentists wear ties in the office."

"Oh," Brock responded, putting on a pair of underwear. "Reba, where are my other clothes? This can't be all I have. Is it?"

Reba took his hand and led him to his dresser. "Brock, this is the drawer where you keep your shirts. Your sleep pants and shorts are here, and then you have blue jeans and other pants in this other drawer. You wear PJ's to sleep in."

Brock nodded, putting on a pair of grey sleep pants. He grabbed his favorite Texas Longhorns t-shirt.

Reba looked at Brock, smiling. "That is your favorite. Do you remember?"

Brock shook his head. Reba showed him how to turn down the covers. He nodded his understanding and got into bed. Reba saw how frustrated Brock was at not being able to remember. "Look, Sweetheart. You picked that shirt on instinct. Your brain remembers something, even if it's deep inside. Some things will come to you. I know it. Give it time," Reba lovingly explained, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She dried his arm and removed the protective covering from the PICC line.

"I don't like being so skinny do you think I will gain enough weight back and not look sick?"

"Brock you look fine. You will this will work."

Brock nodded. He looked at Reba as she got the syringes ready he really loved her. She had a nice butt. He smiled as it moved. He had a real sexy wife.

"Brock?"

"Yeah"

"were you checking out my butt?"

"Uh your hot."

Reba smiled. And gave Brock the injections. She tossed the syringes into the container she was given.

"I never picked it. It was the first one I grabbed" Brock stated closing his eyes after they were in bed.

The weeks passed. Brock improved. He woke up several times in the middle of the night, crying and holding his head. He still hadn't shown much emotion since Kyra and Jake touched his head. They kept on teasing him, but he was starting to improve. After a few more weeks, Brock was opening up more and more to Reba. He was talking more about what Liz did to him. He was gaining some weight not enough.

"They are playing games with me." Brock tried to explain how he felt about Kyra and Jake's behavior. Reba was much more available to talk to, as they got ready for bed.

"Yes, Brock, they are. Brock, you will be okay. I promise you that."

"Reba, I love you."

"Brock, did you just say you love me?"

"Yeah, I really mean it."

Reba smiled and got into bed. Brock reached up and ran his hand through her hair. Reba did the same. Brock flinched, but let her. They started kissing for the first time since he had been home. Brock trusted Reba he knew the kind red head wouldn't hurt him. They had an intimate time .Reba had missed his smell she had missed his strong arms around her. Both Happy as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**jessie 33**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


	5. Chapter 5

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.**

* * *

Brock and Reba were sitting on the couch. He and Reba were becoming closer. He was opening up more and more to her.

"Reba how did we meet?" Brock asked

Reba smiled "Well you were sixteen and I was fourteen and my family had just moved to Huston. I was entering the school you were with your football buddies and you walked up to me and said you were Brock Hart. I told you I was Reba McKinny and well we hit it off and we started to date."

Brock nodded

"When were we married what are some dates I have to know?"

"Okay your Birthdate is Decemer14th mine is December 12 Cheyenne's is September 22 ,Kyra's is august 3, Jake's is July 23 Henry's is January 1st our anniversary is October 22, Van's Birthday is October 1our granddaughter lizzy her birthday is May 22, my momma her name is Helen hers is Nov 22 and my daddy he is JV his is March 22"

Brock nodded could you write that down? It's a lot to remember"

Reba nodded "sure"

"Do Kyra, Jake and Cheyenne hate me?"

"No Brock they don't. We have three insensitive brats. "

Cheyenne and Van walked in the door with Elizabeth and Henry

Henry ran to Brock and hugged him

"Where were you buddy?"

"Cheyenne and Van have their own home. I spent the night there"

"oh yeah"

Henry sat beside his dad.

"Hi mom hi dad." Cheyenne said

"Hi Cheyenne I haven't seen you guys in a while."

"We have been busy. Dad this is Lizzy your granddaughter." Cheyenne told Brock

Brock smiled, "Hi Lizzy I'm your grampy"

"Hi why do you have that thing in your arm?"

"I get medication in it. I'm too skinny."

Lizzy , Van and Cheyenne sat down to talk to Brock and Reba.

Reba glanced over at Brock he was so happy.

Later on that night Reba walked into their bedroom she found Brock sitting on the bed looking at a book he was trying to read he had managed to sound things out. Reba walked into their room.

"Whatcha doin Brock?"

"Reba I was ashamed of myself I couldn't read a book to Henry."

Reba sat beside him and rubbed his back.

"Will you teach me to read? If you have time."

"Brock I always have time." Reba told him as she sat down and helped Brock sound out the words. She spent time with Brock every night for three weeks. He was improving.

It was a nightly ritual. They would read together. They enjoyed their time together.

"Brock you really need a haircut" Reba said running her hand through it. She had just finished teaching him how to read for the night.

"No I don't trust anyone but you to touch my head," Brock told her

"I can do it. I used to do it before when we first married"

"Why?" Brock asked looking at the picture of Cheyenne's wedding it was the last family photo taken.

"Reba Henry isn't a baby I knew him?" Brock asked

"Yes when he was born we never expected to have any more kids but we did. He was a blessing"

Brock nodded

"Why did you cut my hair?"

"I cut your hair because we didn't have much money when you were going to dental school"

Brock nodded

Reba got up she led Brock to their master bathroom.

"Okay sit on the side of the tub" Reba said putting a towel around his shoulders

"I remember Liz giving me something and I couldn't move"

Reba looked at him it was the first time he had spoken about what had happened.

"Brock you are safe nothing like that will ever happened again"

"Two men in white took me to a room and put these things on my head they put something in my mouth I was put to sleep sometimes I would wake up in horrible pain. Sometimes the same but I was awake and then it hurt. It was like that every day."

"For five years" Reba asked

"I have been missing for five years?"

"Yes"

"She ruined my life. She made me forget forty nine years," Brock said as tears came down his face

Reba pulled him into a hug as he started to cry. Reba comforted him she rubbed his head and his back.

"Reba I am sorry," Brock, sobbed

"Brock you have nothing to be sorry for"

"She made me forget. Reba I don't remember a thing I learnt things I should know"

"Brock you have come a long way. You picked the Texas long horns shirt. It wasn't the first thing you grabbed, you remembered that shirt. "

Brock nodded.

Reba let him cry she comforted him.

"I really love you Reba" Brock told her after he calmed down.

"I love you too are you alright?"

"Yes is she in jail?"

"Yes maybe she will hang herself or get killed."

Brock nodded, "I wish I could make her go through what she did to me."

"Brock you wouldn't wish that. "

"No."

"Ready for me to cut your hair"

Brock nodded "cut it how you like"

"You heed to start having an opinion, you pick a picture and I will cut it like that"

"No" Brock told her

"Brock look at me"

Brock shook his head and looked at the ground at his white socks

"Brock it is okay to have an opinion."

"No an opinion hurts"

Reba looked at him and sat beside him and put her arm around his shoulders "Why Brock?"

Brock pulled his pants down reveling his hip and a big scar

"Brock how did that happen?"

"I told her what I thought of her and she cut me. I never had an opinion it hurt for months. She slapped me here or would do things to cause pain here. " Brock said rubbing the scar.

Reba hugged him

"Reba have you always rubbed my head like you do?"

"Yes"

Brock nodded he really loved his wife. She was the only one who had been completely honest with him.

Other than Henry but he was a child.

"Brock how do your hair cut?"

"The last picture we took as a family"

Reba nodded Reba cut his hair.

He washed it, then styled it, he turned and smiled at Reba.

She kissed him Brock was back.

He pinched her but and took her hand he led her to bed. They started making out.

The next morning Brock sat on the couch watching golf he was feeling good. He and Reba had talked for a bit after he had Reba cut his hair. He told her a lot about what happened. He was happy he hadn't had a seizure it was under control. Brock had flipped through the channels he settled on golf.

"Why are you watching golf?" Kyra asked

"I like it" Brock told her

Kyra looked at him "No you hate golf you always said it was stupid" Kyra told him in her usual tone

Brock nodded and shut off the TV he went upstairs and started looking at the pictures on the wall

Cheyenne who had dropped off Henry spotted her dad she came up behind him

"Do you remember this?"

Brock shook his head

This went on for several minutes. Brock was becoming very frustrated none of the pictures were familiar but he was in them smiling happily.

"I don't remember" Brock yelled going to his room he laid on his bed and put his head upper his pillow whacking himself in the head telling himself to remember.

Reba walked in to see Brock sobbing hitting himself in the head

"Brock stop" She told him

"No I have to remember," he told her as he sobbed

"Brock look at me" Reba said stopping him from hitting himself

He stopped and rolled onto his back and stared up at the celling

"Brock look at me"

"I have a headache" he told her

"I bet you do" Reba said rubbing his head

"Reba I have to remember"

"Brock, Gordon and Levi said there is a chance you may never remember everything . You have come a long away. You accomplished learning to read, write, brush your teeth,"

"I should know how to do that. I should remember my kids"

"Hitting yourself won't help you remember"

Brock nodded

"Reba she injected me so I couldn't move, then these guys in white came to get me they strapped me down and put something in my mouth. They said so I wouldn't bite my tongue. Then they tightened the straps they had on me. Then she put this thing on me right on my temples and then a jolt and I shook then I would calm down and then get it again then I would be taken to the room where I lived. She fed me spinach and yogurt then she would do it again. Then feed me mashed stuff."

Reba rubbed his back and then pulled him into a hug Brock started to cry," I hate her Reba"

Reba rubbed his back. She knew there would be break downs. He had been through a lot. He had epilepsy because of Liz. And heart problems. That was at a standstill as was the epilepsy.

"Was she my real mom?"

"No she was your step mom"

Brock nodded "Reba I don't want to live here"

"In this house?"

"No in Huston Texas I want to move"

Reba rubbed his back

"I have a headache "

"Here lay back and I will get you some medication"

Brock nodded "Reba?"

"Yes Brock"

"Sometimes I was sick and threw up. Sometimes I wet myself," Brock confessed with embarrassment.

Reba sat on the bed "Brock I'm sorry she did that"

"Reba I don't want to think about that anymore"

"You don't have to"

"Okay I don't want pills." Brock told her as a smile creped across his face "I want you"

Reba smiled and climbed into bed beside him. She started to kiss him.

"EW that so gross" Henry responded

"Why that's what married people do?"

"Oh that's yucky" Henry replied

"It is huh?" Brock asked getting up and going to Henry he picked him up and started to tickle him making him squeal with laughter. Reba Joined in Both having some family time with Henry. Brock enjoyed being with his son. He wished it was just the three of them.

Brock was in bed he wasn't feeling too well.

"Dad?"

"Yes Cheyenne?"

"Sorry about yesterday."

"Cheyenne I may never remember but I may."

"I understand. I was here first."

"For what?"

"I tried to sell Kyra."

"We stopped you?"

Cheyenne laughed ,"Yeah the neighbor bought her for three dollars and returned her you paid her three dollars back she told you to keep it. You and mom were so mad at me."

Brock smiled.

"Thanks Cheyenne thanks for excepting me again"

"You're my father."

Brock smiled.

Reba climbed into bed later that night. She gave Brock his medication into the PICC Line. He was putting on weight slowly. But it was coming he was doing better every day.

"We should have let the neighbor keep Kyra. Cheyenne said she sold her for three dollars."

Reba laughed after she threw the needles into the bin. She got into bed and moved closer to Brock.

"I often regret having her."

Brock nodded and held onto Reba.

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**jessie 33**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


	6. Chapter 6

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.**

* * *

The next morning Reba awoke in Brock's arms, like she used to she had missed that. They were becoming closer. It had been three months since Brock had been found. He was still learning things. Reba reminded him of a lot of things. He was getting better. Reba had written down birthdays, anniversaries, special occasions valentines, Halloween, Christmas eve and Christmas day, mother's day, father's day, groundhog day, Easter, independence day and thanksgiving.

Reba was enjoying his sent she had missed his sent and was taking it in. He always smelt so masculine she loved it and would often cry into Brock's pillow praying he was beside he was she didn't want to let go. She wanted to hold him forever have him beside her.

"I want to drive" Brock suddenly spoke out.

Reba nodded she got out of bed she went to Brock's wallet and pulled out his driver's license it had expired the day before. "You need to renew it"

"I can't take a test"

"Brock you just have to renew it"

"How?"

You go in and say you want to renew it"

"I can do that" Brock told her with confidence he was gaining more and more confidence. Reba treated him like she had before only she never smacked him upside the head.

Reba nodded

"I can help you" Reba told him as she went into the shower

"Okay" Brock replied as he heard the shower run he got up he walked into the bathroom he striped and jumped in

"I was waiting for you" Reba told him

Brock smiled and hugged her. They showered got dressed. Then headed downstairs for breakfast. Kyra had offered to take Jake and Henry to school. After breakfast Brock and Reba went to the DMV Brock got his license renewed with Reba's help answering the questions. Brock pretended like he had laryngitis .

"Smart move" Reba told him once they were in the car

"I saw it on TV" Brock told her

Reba drove to an abandoned road she taught Brock how to drive over the next few weeks. He had caught on he had watched Reba. He was learning things by watching. He was starting to golf again. The guys showed him how to.

He was going every week with Eugene, Levi and Gordon. It was almost like old times.

Brock was loving life. He was becoming closer to Cheyenne and Van and Henry he loved Lizzy and enjoyed being with her.

Over the next few weeks Kyra and Jake were scheming and lying to Brock.

Brock was watching basketball with Henry . Reba was at work

"Daddy can we have some pop?"

Brock nodded "Daddy Kyra and Jake are-"Henry stopped when Jake sat beside him

Brock got up to get the pop

Henry came in crying

Brock went to him

"Hen what happened?"

"Jake hit me"

"Why?" Brock asked his young son as he hugged him rubbing his back.

Henry was about to speak he saw Kyra walk in.

"It was an accident" She said glaring at Henry

"Was it?" Brock asked getting upset with his daughter.

Henry nodded and looked at the ground. He wanted to tell his dad the truth. He didn't want his father to hurt. He was afraid Kyra would hurt him if he told the truth. He did the best thing he hugged his father tightly.

"Dad you loved museums could we go?" Jake asked

Henry looked at Kyra and Jake whom gave him a death glare he knew the truth. He knew the outcome wasn't going to be good. He took his dad's hand.

Brock nodded and got his keys they drove to the museum. They were walking through the museum. Brock never recognized anything. He was walking along with the kids. He started asking questions because nothing looked familiar to him. Kyra and Jake started laughing at him because he didn't know or remember even the simplest details that they learned in elementary school.

"Jake stop" Henry told him sensing his father was getting upset

They walked around some more Brock didn't know anything all he could do was read about it. Even then, he had no clue.

Kyra and Jake continued to laugh at Brock.

"Dad, do you know about this?" Jake asked pointing to an exhibit

Brock hung his head in shame and shook his head

Kyra laughed as did Jake Henry took Brock's hand

"It is okay daddy"

Brock nodded this went on for quite some time. Brock was feeling very shameful he told the kids he was leaving. He took Henry with him.

"Daddy did she make you forget all of that?"

Brock nodded he felt so low.

Kyra and Jake got into the car. Brock drove home he saw Reba's car he parked beside her Henry ran out Brock walked in .

"Where did you go?" Reba asked

Brock walked away he couldn't tell anyone. He was about to turn back when he heard.

"Mommy they teased daddy he didn't know stuff and they teased him. He was really upset," Henry said

"How could you do that to your father?" Reba said to Jake and Kyra

"Do you trust him with us?" Henry asked

"Yes I do" Reba told Henry

"Come on dad has to learn everything"

"Yes Kyra he does you guys should be helping him not doin this crap" Reba yelled she was starting to get angry with the two of them.

"Mom dad is a complete idiot," Kyra stated

"Kyra Eleanor Hart!" Reba yelled as she saw Brock standing there frozen

"Come on mom admit it dad is an idiot and you hate teaching him"

"No Kyra I don't. I am ashamed of your behaviour"

"Dad is the idiot not us" Jake said

"She was evil," Henry stated

"What did they do?" Cheyenne asked walking in with Van and Lizzy

"They went to the museum" Reba told them

"Mr. H hates museums," Van said

"He doesn't know that. The only ones who have been honest with him is me, Henry and you two," Reba said

Kyra laughed as Jake acted like a person who was stoned.

Reba looked at her children "If this was me would you treat me this way?" Reba asked as Brock headed up stairs

Kyra looked to the ground, as did Jake

"Good Job your father heard you two call him an idiot" Reba said as she left the kitchen she ran up after Brock. She ran to their room to find Brock sitting on their bed.

"What Happened?" Reba asked sitting beside him

"I am not an idiot am I Reba?"

"No Brock you are not. What did they do?"

"Reba I was so ashamed today"

"Do you want to talk?"

"We went to the museum and I didn't know the stuff Kyra and Jake were laughing at me.I feel like this is my fault"

"Brock none of this was your fault"

"Do you think I am an idiot am I an embarrassment to you?"

"No Brock you aren't I love you"

"Do you regret me coming back?"

"No Brock. Do you?"

"Yes I can't be who I was. Reba I don't think I will ever be the same Brock, I can be who I am now right?"

"Yes"

"Reba who called me Brock Enroll?"

"Liz. Your dad named you Brock John he called you BJ for years and then she came into the picture and took over"

"Did she hit me?"

"We don't know you never talked about her"

"Oh"

"Yeah oh."

"Do you want me to leave you?"

"No Brock I don't "

"Okay" Brock said putting on a pair of plaid Texas long horns Pyjama pants and a blue Huston Texans t-shirt "Oh yeah Reba I don't like my clothes"

"Okay we can get you clothes you like"

there was a knock on Reba and Brock's door.

" Hi Brock" came a voice

Brock smiled he spoke,"Hi Scott. I'm alive and safe now."

"We need to talk "Scott told him

Brock looked at him and looked at him.

Scott got everyone up to Reba and Brock's room

"I have a confession to make" Scott stated

"What is it?" Reba asked she had a feeling she wasn't sure if it was good or bad what was it?

Scott took a breath "I was with Brock for the five years"

Everyone was about to find out the truth he had to find out he had forgotten so much. did he really want o know the truth?

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**jessie 33**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


	7. Chapter 7

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.**

* * *

"Scott don't make it easy I was there. And thanks for helping me live."

"Brock you're my best friend. I have to tell you something's are you all ready for it?"

Brock nodded as did everyone else

"First off I wasn't in the army ever I used to get paid to get to get tests done like staying up all night getting experimental chemotherapy stuff like that. I was told that Liz was doing one so I signed up. I almost freaked when I saw it was you. She told us she would kill you and your family. You did not get ECT every day she left every Sunday, Thursday and Tuesday. She put him under he was given drug to paralyze him"

"I was awake"

"Not all the time. Brock you came in unconscious you awoke and saw her you tried to leave she told you she would Kill Reba and the kids you complied. She took you to the room I never went in there. After the first one you came in saying gotta get home to Reba, Cheyenne, Van, Kyra, Jake and Henry. That went on for a month you hit her and she cut your side. After a while you never remembered who you were. Once that happened she stopped treatments for a bit, you had like fifty two. You never knew your family after fifty two. She was happy. She never gave them to you for a while like a year. But you were quiet. I talked to you and told you about stuff I read to you and played cards with you. You liked to rock on the rocking chair. She gave you shock treatments maybe 21 every three months. You were sullen and quiet you just rocked holding your head. Brock you were out of it you would let the other guys take you to the room you just let them drag you into the room. I wanted to scream at her to stop. She had you awake a few times she gave you stuff to relax your body. When you came in after being awake you would often become sick or pee our pants , You wouldn't let me near you. You would lay on the ground holing your head crying.

The day before I put you on the side of the road I got the other two men to shock me. I felt so bad I let her do that to you. I decided it was time for you to go home So I got you put you in my car and drove away from the home and put you on the side of the road and called 911 and then parked my truck changed and was by your side Narvel knew me I told him all" Scott told them real fast not sure if he made sense.

Brock was stunned as was everyone else. Scott told more about the treatments Brock received.

Reba looked at her husband he had a solemn look on his face

"Brock how do you feel about this?" Reba asked

"I was there I went through it" Brock said getting up "Scott thanks for rescuing me when you did. However, because of her I have epilepsy and heart problems. Thanks for being there. You got me through "Brock replied again leaving the room

Reba followed him she found him sitting outside on the bench

"Why does everyone care?" Brock asked Reba as she sat beside him

"We all love you" Reba told him

"No not about that about what she did to me can we forget it?" Brock asked

"Do you want to?"

"Yes she ruined my other life I don't want her to ruin this one"

"Brock you have been holding all of this in."

"Reba, he was the kind man I don't remember that. I never remembered it was Scott until I was in the hospital. It hurts to think I forgot all of this. I don't know my life I don't know my best friends. I don't know my kids. Reba I want to know about my family and friends. I don't want to remember the things she did. I want Kyra and Jake to except me for who I am."

"It will take time"

Brock nodded

"Reba I want this life now. I want to live this life. Maybe you can tell me stories. But I don't think I could ever remember the past. I just know now."

"That sounds like a plan."

Brock smiled, "If I want to talk then I will."

"Okay. Henry has a dental appointment with Gene can you take him?"

"Yeah I can do that."

"Why are they all here?"

"Brock everyone is here for you."

Brock looked at Reba he spoke, " Why?"

"Like a home coming party."

"For who?"

"You."

"Okay but go in and tell them I don't want to talk about what she did."

Reba kissed the side of his head "Okay."

She walked in and told everyone.

Brock sighed and walked in.

They started to party. Brock left and sat at the breakfast bar.

Brock looked to see Jake he turned toward his son.

"Jake I am sorry you feel the way you do about me. Your behavior today made me feel so low."

Jake shrugged

"As of today you are grounded."

"What!"

"Yes I am grounding you."

"But that's not fair."

"No it isn't fair. It isn't fair. I isn't fair that Liz ruined my life. Scott was right I was in pain I had a head ache for five years. Jake I knew you at first. I am sorry. This isn't my fault. I never had a choice in the matter. I wish I could remember you. I wish I could remember the times we shared. Jake I am sorry you hate me. This hasn't been easy for me to relearn stuff that I should know. It hurts me to see my son and daughter treat me like I'm non-human. Do you know how much it hurts me when you lie to my face? You hurt Henry when he tries to tell me the truth. That hurts the lies and deception the laughing the joking behind my back. You and Kyra hurt me the day I came home you touched my head and laughed. I heard you. Jake you aren't the son I left five years ago. I don't know who you are. I just want that son I left."

Jake looked at his dad. He felt sick to his stomach he had no clue what his father had gone through. Until today what his dad said hurt him he hadn't realized how he had been to his father. He wanted to take it all back. He wanted to tell his father he was sorry he decided it was time to accept his father and love him for the man he was now and not what he used to be.

"Dad I am sorry." Jake told him sincerely

"Jake sorry doesn't cut it. If you want me to have respect for you then show me respect. I'm not some guy married to your mother. I am your father. Jake I do love you I hope someday you can love me too. Now go to your room."

Jake nodded and left.

Reba walked in and hugged him "You handled that well."

" I hope he will like me."

Reba kissed Brock on the side of the head. She had missed kissing him.

"I missed you so much. You have come a long way. I am glad Scott was there to talk to you."

"I don't think I could have lived any longer."

"I don't think so either."

"Reba sometimes I want to die."

"No Brock don't think like that" Reba said kissing him from behind and moving in front of him as he started to sob Reba held him and rubbed his back.

"Brock look at me you should be proud. Think of yourself as coming out of a coma. You have learned so much. I am proud of you. You haven't had a seizure since you have come out of the hospital. The medication is working. That's a good thing."

"Do you think I could sell houses like you?"

Reba smiled she would love that.

"Brock I think it would be great to work together when I used to work for you as a receptionist I loved it and now I would like it even more."

"Thanks Reba I love you." Brock said kissing her.

I love you too. Brock lets go celebrate your homecoming it is long over due."

They went out to join their friends.

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**jessie 33**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


	8. Chapter 8

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.**

* * *

"Morning dad"

Brock looked up from reading the paper to see Jake he smiled it was his first day as a retailor and he was nervous.

"Morning Jake. There's bacon and Eggs for you."

Jake smiled his dad would often make breakfast in the mornings he tasted the eggs

"Dad these are great. Just like you always made them."

Brock nodded he smiled glad he had done something right in Jake's eyes.

Reba walked into the kitchen she spoke to Brock,

"Brock you forgot a tie"

"No I didn't want to." Brock told her

"Dad could you drive me to school?" Jake asked hoping he could start fresh with his dad he had cried himself to sleep. He hadn't done that for a long time he used to cry himself to sleep every night after his father left.

Brock nodded. He had to take Henry so taking Jake wasn't a big deal.

Jake went to get ready after he ate. Henry came down and ate.

"Why don't you want to wear a tie?" Reba asked as Henry ate.

"I don't remember how to tie it." Brock told Reba "I feel so dumb."

Reba took Brock by the hand and led him into the bathroom she showed him how to tie his tie.

Brock nodded he watched Reba tie it and then faced the mirror and tied it.

"See Brock you aren't dumb." Reba said kissing him.

"No but I feel it I should know how."

Reba looked at him, "Brock you know how."

"Oh right how about we get breakfast?" Brock said walking out of the bathroom.

Reba nodded and smiled.

"Mom can I have the Car?" Kyra asked as she ate the eggs.

"No." Brock told her

"What ?"

" I said no get used to it." Brock told her

"Mom can I have the car?"

"Your father said no and that goes." Reba told her as Brock grabbed his keys

Kyra stormed out.

"Brock that is the first parenting decision you have made since you have been home."

Henry and Jake ran into the kitchen.

"We are ready and Kyra just left in a huff." Henry said

"I loved your eggs daddy." Henry told him Reba went back into the kitchen she tried the eggs, Brock these are great. You never really forgot to cook." Reba said grabbing a tupare container she put the rest of the eggs in her purse. She was going to have them later Brock walked in he and Reba cleaned up the kitchen with Jake and Henry's help.

"Okay Jake, Henry lets go." Reba said giving Brock the keys to her car.

They left the house.

The week passed Brock and Reba were enjoying their time working together.

They were getting ready for work Brock was working on his relationship with Jake they were getting along. He often took the boys golfing or did stuff with them. Jake was even trying to get his dad to cook again. Brock loved cooking meals he made it fun by including Henry and Jake. He and the boys made up cooking with the Harts. Jake loved the new Brock he had wished he had gotten to know his father sooner. Brock was picking up new skills the old ones were coming back. His memory was still shot he would remember some things when he did Reba and the kids would get so excited.

Cheyenne and Van were becoming close to him as well. He loved his granddaughter Lizzy. Kyra was still being difficult.

Brock was in his office doing paperwork on a house he was about to sell. Henry was on his lap top playing games. He and Jake often came to their parent's office to avoid Kyra.

"Brock?" Reba said

Brock looked up from his desk.

"Could you take Henry to his friends?" Reba asked as she saw her clients walk up.

"Joshua isn't my friend he is a loser." Henry mumbled

"Henry Brock Hart!" Reba scolded.

"Henry why would you say that?" Brock asked

"He is a foster kid and he goes around asking kids to be friends with him." Henry said

"Henry the bible tells us do onto others as you want them to do onto you." Brock stated

"Yeah well uh I don't like him."

"Henry how would you feel if you were him?" Reba asked

"I 'm popular. I am so far from that."

Reba looked at him

"Your father and I befriended a boy it almost cost us our popularity. But it never our friends grew to like him and he is still one of our best friends."

"Who?" Henry asked crossing his arms

"Gordon" Reba responded

"Gordon was a loser and you became friends with him?"

"Yes" Brock and Reba replied Brock hadn't remembered that. But he believed Reba

Jake walked in.

Henry ran to him. "Jake they are making me go to Josh's."

"Go and be friends with him."

"Jake you know he is a loser."

Jake shook his head and spoke "dad I am so sorry for the way I have treated you. I wish I could take the museum thing back. I know how I made you feel. Yesterday I asked something I never knew and my entire class laughed and teased me. Dad please forgive me." Jake said hugging his father.

"Jake I do forgive you. And this is yours you left it on the seat. Who is Josie?" Brock said giving him back the notebook

"Jake's girlfriend." Henry said

"Really my son has a girlfriend?" Reba asked

"Dad can we go fishing. Just you and me. We can go camping and have guy time just you and me?"

"I would like that. But I don't know how to do that stuff anymore."

"I will teach you."

Brock looked at Reba. She nodded and mouthed trust him.

"Okay Jake."

"Cool."

"Henry lets go." Brock said taking his hand

"Here is the address." Reba said giving it to Brock.

Brock nodded and left with Henry.

He protested the entire way.

As Brock drove he decided to talk to Henry. He was better with Henry.

"Henry why don't you like this boy?"

"I do but if I become friends with him I will get teased."

"Henry it is better to have one friend than none."

Henry he wasn't convinced. Brock drove him to the house.

"What a loser he lives in a yucky trailer park."

"Henry!" Brock scolded as he drove up to the house a little boy was sitting on the steps crying

He saw Henry and got up he got up and hugged him.

"I have to go." Josh blurted out to Henry

"Where?" Henry asked

"My mommy has a messy home and it isn't safe for me."

Henry looked him up and looked him down "Why do you have leg braces"

"I have cerebral palsy."

"Oh."

Brock smiled at the boy a man walked up

"This is My daddy Brock." Henry said proudly

"I don't have a daddy." Josh told Henry as he looked at the ground.

The man patted his shoulders.

"John this is my best friend Henry Hart. And His daddy Brock. "

John smiled and shook their hands

" John can Henry stay over?"

"Why don't you ask him over for Friday?"

"Henry will you come over on Friday?"

Henry nodded he liked Josh now he was proud to be his friend

"Okay Hen Lets go"

"Can I play on your computer?"

"Yes now let's go"

On the way home Henry was silent

"I was wrong daddy."

Brock nodded he spoke to Henry, "Hen he addressed you as his best friend give him a chance. If your mother and I would have never gave Gordon a chance. Well I don't know where he would be."

"Was he bullied?"

"Hen I honestly don't remember. All I know is he is my best friend along with Levi."

The week soon passed Jake was up early ready for their camping trip.

"I made you a sandwich can we go?"

Brock smiled. Thankful he had packed the night before.

Reba and Brock kissed each other

"Jacob Mitchell if you do anything to your father God help you."

Jake smiled he hadn't planned on it.

Jake told his father where to go they arrived at the camp. Jake showed his dad how to set things up. They had fun setting things up. Jake had missed spending time with his dad.

Brock and Jake were getting ready for bed.

"Dad you have learned by observing but do you remember anything?"

"No Jake I don't I am sorry."

"Don't be I should be mom was right when she asked if we would treat her that way. I wouldn't have. I felt bad after Scott told us everything the look on your face was solemn I thought you were going to go back to how you were when you first came home."

"No I knew all of it and when he said it I remembered."

"Dad I am so glad your home."

Brock nodded "Jake thanks for giving me a chance. I want to be a father to you. I may not be the one you knew five years ago. I may not be smart like I was but I'm learning again and well with your help I can be the father you want me to be."

"Dad just be who you are now that's good enough for me. I caught some worms I'll teach you how to fish for dinner and I will show you how to make a good trout."

Brock smiled and took the pole as he and Jake walked to the water both happy to be together.

The weekend for Jake and Brock passed quickly. They soon arrived home both happy.

"Hi Brock"

"Hi Jake and I had a great time."

Reba smiled and kissed him." I missed you so much."

"Ah! My eyes!" Jake said running up stairs

"I read on the list our anniversary is coming up. Will you remarry me?"

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**jessie 33**

**walk on  
**

**breba fan  
**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


	9. Chapter 9

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and frinds if you see your idea in my story Thanks.  
**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock. **

* * *

Reba smiled and looked into Brock's blue eyes they were back to how they used to be he had his humor back.

"Daddy!" Henry said running into Brock's arms

Brock hugged him

"And yes Brock I will remarry you."

Brock smiled and kissed his wife.

"Why do you kiss?" Henry asked

"I kiss your mom cause I love her."

"But you don't kiss us kids like that."

"No Henry that's different your dad and I kiss you but not like that. It is a different love."

"But you still love me right?"

"You bet we do."

"Are you done kissing?"

Brock and Reba turned to see Jake they laughed and nodded

"Reba I am going to go and see Gene."

Reba nodded

Brock went out to his car and drove to the office.

He walked in "Hi BJ is Gene busy?"

"No he is doing paperwork in his office."

Brock nodded and knocked on his door he was told to enter. Brock entered

"Hi Brock."

"I need help."

"You okay?"

"Yeah don't freak my teeth are fine I asked Reba to remarry me. Our anniversary is coming up and I want to recreate our first date."

"Okay I can help you."

Brock smiled at his friend

Eugene sat down and explained things to Brock

"If you come over I will show you how to make your famous pasta."

"Do I have it written down?"

"Yeah but you can't read it anymore. You gave the recipe to me I will write it out for you"

Brock nodded

A few days had passed Brock was planning to make his spaghetti sauce for dinner and then for him and Reba.

"Hi dad."

"Hi Cheyenne." Brock replied

"Did mom leave?"

Brock nodded

" I'm taking the car."

"No you are not Kyra I am. I will be taking the boys and Lizzy to school and them heading to the realtor office I have a home to sell."

"Mom always let me take your car."

"I can give you a ride or you can take the bus"

"Are you serious?"

Brock nodded

"Mom always lets me have the car."

"Well it is mine now." Brock told her

"You have a truck." Kyra replied

"I do?"

"Mom put it in the garage "

Brock walked out to the garage he looked to see a steel blue truck. He walked back in and called Reba and asked about the truck.

Reba told him it was his. But it had no gas Brock nodded and got things together.

Reba told him the kids had a pro-d day.

Brock got things ready

"Henry do you want to come?"

Henry nodded he loved going to the office. With his mom and dad

"Kyra you behave and Jake same for you."

They nodded Brock ushered Henry out to the car

" Jake are you honestly trying to befriend dad?"

"Yeah I don't want to treat him like that anymore it isn't his fault Liz did what she did."

"I thought we were in this together?"

"Be in it yourself" Jake said going to his room. He got his game boy and walked to the realtor office.

Brock was in the office getting ready for the day Reba was already showing homes.

Brock was talking to Henry when Jake walked in

"Hi Dad . Hi Henry."

"Hi Jake I am playing chuzzle."

"Cool."

"How is your girlfriend?" Henry asked

Jake smiled

Brock smiled back at his son

"Did you tell mom what we talked about?"

"No that was guy talk how would you boys like to do some guy stuff we could ask Van and go fishing or do something else."

"Dad I would like to go back to the museum."

"No way Jake you and Kyra made me feel so low and terrible."

"Sorry I want to go back and show you stuff and explain everything to you."

"Maybe. Jake you have no clue how you made me feel. What did I do to you?"

"Nothing before you left you were a great father. I am so sorry I treated you that way I shouldn't have listened to Kyra. But she has a lot over on all of us with things we have done and she said she would tell. And I don't want mom to know."

"Come clean with me and I will tell your mom."

"She will get mad."

"Jake I know how to handle your mom."

Jake smiled he always did know how to handle his mom. Jake hugged his dad

"I am sorry I did what I did the first day you came home. And Welcome home dad."

Brock smiled and started getting ready for the day

"Hi Brock"

"Hi Be with you in a moment."

"Hi Henry are you here with your daddy?"

"Grandpa!" Henry said running to the man

Jake did as well.

Who was the man the boys ran to how did he know them how did he know the boys?

Brock looked up to see a man that looked exactly like him only with faded blond hair he was his height

"Hi son. I believe this is yours"

Brock looked at the watch was this the watch Levi told him about?

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**jessie 33**

**walk on  
**

**breba fan  
**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


	10. Chapter 10

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and frinds if you see your idea in my story Thanks.  
**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock. **

* * *

"Did you give this to me when I turned twenty one?"

"Yes I did son. You remembered that?"

"No Levi told me that I always wore a watch you gave me when I was twenty one."

"That's it Gordon gave it to me. He said I should be the one to give it back to you."

"Wait the other night you knew who I was?"

"No Reba did and she told me what Liz did to you."

"Yeah. So could you shine a light on my life?"

"Liz was very abusive to you. She tried to control you and when you married you shut her out she never liked it."

Brock nodded

" Brock you may not be ready but can I hug you I have wanted to for so many years"

Brock smiled and walked to his dad and hugged him

"Dad, she hurt me"

John held his son "you're okay now none of us will let her hurt you ever again"

Brock nodded and hugged his dad he released the hug.

"So Brock got houses to show me?"

"Wait is my real mom alive?" Brock asked

John nodded "yeah you look like her. We remarried about five years ago."

Brock nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. He really did have a good family.

"Grampa Jake has a girlfriend" Henry replied

"Hmm well Brock we will have to meet her"

"I did she is a nice girl" Brock replied

"Jake your only fourteen no hanky panky." John told him

"Ew grandpa that's gross I wouldn't bow chicka wow,wow with any girl."

John filled Brock in on what that meant. He nodded.

Brock talked to his dad.

"Reba said you want to move?"

"Yeah I don't know this life. But the kids are happy here."

"Brock as a parent we do things. And the kids don't have a choice. I regretted every day leaving you with her. It was the worst thing I could do. I was afraid if i took you away from her she would have killed me or you."

"Dad I forgive you."

John smiled at his son. "Your birth name is Brock John .She changed it when you were two I had no choice. I always wanted to call you BJ. I used to call you Brocky. Or Boo I called you wildcat."

Brock smiled. It was nice to hear things from his childhood. He didn't remember any of it.

John filled Brock in about his childhood. His marriage to Reba. And the kids birth's. Brock could tell his father took pride in his grand kids lives.

"Hey dad I need your help." Brock replied writing down some things.

John read them and nodded and filled Brock in on everything.

Soon the day of their anniversary had approached. Brock was in the bathroom he had learnt how to clean and flush the PICC Line he did that and gave himself the medication. He made sure he took his heart medication and epilepsy medication he tossed the needle in the bin. Tied his tie and went outside he walked into the kitchen. He went to make breakfast for the boys. To find Jake already making it.

"Morning dad this is my anniversary gift to you and mom." Jake told his dad as he made breakfast.

Brock smiled

"Daddy happy anniversary have fun tonight," Henry said hugging him.

Brock was about to sit down when Reba walked in

Brock kissed her passionately

"Happy anniversary "He told her

Reba smiled she wondered what Brock had in store. She looked into his blue eyes. She knew he was planning something. She would just have to be patient and wait.

Brock and Reba ate Brock took the boys to school. He headed to the office. He got several people wishing him a happy anniversary. He knew Reba was out selling homes all day.

He was in the office doing paperwork. He was planning on leaving around 2:00 to get things ready.

The day went by fast. He heard some one walk in. He looked up to see his dad, "Happy anniversary. Did you get everything planned out son?" John said giving his son a fatherly hug.

Brock nodded and hugged him back. "Thanks dad. How about watching the boys tonight?"

"Sure now get home and have a great anniversary oh yeah it is your twenty fifth."

Brock nodded and left his office. John smiled and got Brock's things together. He made sure his office was tidy he grabbed Brock's paperwork and laptop.

John went to pick up the boys from school. He called Reba on her cell and told her to go home and change into something nice. He got back to the house with the boys. Brock was finishing up. He was giving some of his pasta to Gordon.

John saw Reba's car pull up.

"Hi John do you know the plans?" Reba asked

"Yes. However I'm not telling you now go and change into something nice."

Reba kissed her boys and walked into the house. Brock was nowhere to be seen. He shrugged and went upstairs to change.

John and the boys ran to the garage apartment Levi and Gordon were picking up some stuff Eugene was cleaning up

"Brock Reba is home. Hurry up ."

"Here dad I made extra dinner for you and the boys." Brock told his dad as Levi, Gordon and Gene left. He gave Henry and Jake a kiss on top of the head he walked inside. He took his medications and went to wait for Reba to come downstairs. John took the pot of spaghetti and put it on the stove. He and the boys went into the living room.

Reba came down in a strapless black dress. It was showing her knees. Brock swallowed. Reba was stunning. He kissed her tenderly on the cheek.

"Aw plant one on her" Jake replied covering Henry's eyes he giggled and removed his brothers hand from his eyes.

"Have fun tonight. Don't stay out to late." John teased. Smiling at his son and Reba, he was happy to have his son back in his life.

"Yeah sure dad." Brock told him.

John nodded he looked at his son, "Brock pant one on your wife."

Brock smiled and gave her a big kiss. Reba smiled and tied his tie. Brock put a blind fold on Reba and led her to the car.

"Brock where are we going?"

"This is a surprise "Brock told her

Reba was on pins and needles had Brock remembered something?

He drove to his old condo he led Reba inside. He was glad they hadn't sold it. John had told Brock they had almost sold it but decided to keep it in the family.

"Can I look now?" Reba asked smelling a familiar smell Brock's Pasta

She looked down at the table and around Brock had recreated their first date. Had he remembered all of this?

"Dad, Gene Levi and Gordon helped me with this. Reba I love you. Thank you for waiting for me and not giving up on me"

"Brock you're my only love."

"Your mine"

"Brock your watch where did you get it?"

"Dad gave it to me." Brock said getting up he got the pasta and chardonnay

"Brock it's nice to see you wearing it again."

"It is nice to have a father. The boys seem to love him. And I almost forgot. That Josh kid wants Henry to spend the night but he is in a new foster home. Henry is worried about him."

Reba nodded, "okay we can look into it."

Brock nodded

Brock and Reba ate. "Brock this tastes so good I missed your cooking. You made this every Friday night and then we would have a movie night. I missed those things."

"Reba I don't remember all of those things. But I want to. I want to be with you forever."

"You don't have to remember. I will remember and help you remember all of our hopes and dreams."

Brock smiled. "Reba I really love you"

"I really love you too"

" I want to start cooking again for you and the kids"

"Okay"

After dinner they watched their old wedding video and the videos Brock taped of the kids being born.

After they made their way up stairs and had some intimate time.

Brock awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. He got up and walked down the steps.

"Hi honey"

"Hi Brock last night was awesome I have been waiting for that."

"Yeah. Reba I remember something."

"What do you remember?"

"You wanted twelve kids"

Reba smiled she had actually thought it would have been cool to have a dozen. But that changed when Brock when missing.

"Reba I she well she um I had a vasectomy"

Reba smiled at her husband" Brock it is okay."

"Do you want to spend the day alone?"

"Yeah your dad loves to be with the kids. I think he reminds them of you. Brock would you like to meet my momma and daddy again?"

Brock looked at the ground. What would they think of him would they think he was slow?

"Brock I told them they will be very supportive besides I want them at our second wedding."

Brock nodded.

Brock smiled at her with his characteristic charming smile. "I want to take a shower."

Since he seemed to be in his familiar playful mood, Reba decided to tease him. "Would that be alone or with me?"

Brock grinned at the suggestion. "Well red?" Brock said running up the steps"

Reba smiled and ran behind him" wait Brock you called me red"

Brock turned around "yeah you have red hair"

"Brock that was your pet name for me. I called you blondy"

"Come on lets go and take a shower you can get all emotional then" Reba hugged and kissed Brock him remembering that meant so much to her. They ran up the stairs throwing their clothes off…..

Reba and Brock walked into their home John was on the couch cuddling with a women

"Hi son this is your real mom Faith."

"Hi mom do you know Reba?"

"Yes I have known her for five years. Your father and I met again soon after you went missing. We realized we should have stayed together and raised you. If we had that psycho women would have never hurt you."

"Mom I'm fine I put the last five years behind me I'm living this life now and I love it. It just keeps getting better."

Faith smiled and hugged her son she kissed him on the cheek and pulled him into a hug.

"Look at you all fancy. Did you two have fun?" Faith asked

"Yeah."

"Thanks for watching the kids" Reba said

Brock and Reba sat down and talked with his parents

"Brock, we will talk later you and Reba go and change." Faith told her son

Brock nodded and took Reba's hand. They walked upstairs

John and Faith left.

Reba filled him in on his real mom. Brock and Reba went back downstairs both changed into casual clothes Brock changed into blue jeans and his favorite Texas long horns t-shirt. Reba changed into jeans and a t-shirt.

"I like her can I get to know her more?"

"Yes Brock the kids really love her she is good to them."

Brock nodded the day soon passed Brock and Reba ordered pizza neither wanted to cook.

After supper Jake and Henry played outside while Brock and Reba cleaned up they went to join the boys.

By seven Henry was getting tired. Brock sent him up to get ready for bed.

Brock read a bedtime story to Henry.

"Daddy can I have another?"

Brock looked at him" No buddy I read you three now go to sleep" Brock told Henry tucking him in and giving him a kiss on the forehead. Within seconds, Henry was asleep.

Brock nodded and put on his PJ's.

The day of the wedding had approached. Brock was in the kitchen with Eugene, Scott, Levi and Gordon were with him along with his father. His Mother walked in "Brock I am so proud of you. I wish I had been there for you more in your life."

"Mom you're here for me now." Brock told her hugging her

"Brock you don't look good" John commented

" I'm alright" Brock told his dad

"Are you sure Brock John?" Faith asked

Brock nodded and smiled his mom had taken on calling him Brock John.

John patted Brock on the back.

"Faith go and be with Reba and Helen" John told his wife.

The guys talked to Brock for a bit and soon moved out to the living room.

Brock and Reba stood before their family and friends. Both ready to say their vows

Reba smiled at Brock

"I, Brock John , take you, Reba Nell, to be my wedded wife. With deepest joy I receive you into my life that together we may be one. I will be to you a loving and faithful husband. Always will I perform my headship over you even as Christ does over me, knowing that His Lordship is one of the holiest desires for my life. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion. I promise I will live first unto God rather than others or even you. I promise that I will lead our lives into a life of faith and hope in Christ Jesus. Ever honoring God's guidance by His spirit through the Word, And so throughout life, no matter what may lie ahead of us, I pledge to you my life as a loving and faithful husband."

"I, Reba Nell, take you, Brock John, to be my wedded husband. With deepest joy I come into my new life with you. As you have pledged to me your life and love, so I too happily give you my life, and in confidence submit myself to your headship as to the Lord. I will live first unto our God and then unto you, loving you, obeying you, caring for you and ever seeking to please you. I will ever strengthen, help, comfort, and encourage you. Therefore, throughout life, no matter what may be ahead of us, I pledge to you my life as an obedient and faithful wife."

" I now pronounce you husband and wife" the preacher told them "you may kiss the bride"

Brock and Reba kissed. Every one clapped.

Brock suddenly grabbed his chest and collapsed to the ground

"Henry call 911 " Gordon said giving him his phone as he and Levi started Preforming CPR as Scott and Eugene kept the guests calm. Expressly Faith, John held his wife.

Levi and Gordon had a faint pulse when the paramedics came.

The paramedics came and started administering Oxygen and started CPR they shocked his heart and got a pulse they got him to the hospital.

Reba and her parents rushed to the hospital along with Brock's parents Gordon Levi and Scott Eugene followed.

11

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**jessie 33**

**walk on  
**

**breba fan  
**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


	11. Chapter 11

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and frinds if you see your idea in my story Thanks.  
**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock. **

* * *

Reba paced back and forth was he alive was he dead? How was he? Eugene comforted Jake and watched Reba pace it couldn't be easy for her. Everyone knew the love they had for each other.

Cheyenne ran in with Van and Elizabeth

"How is my father" Cheyenne asked

"He suffered a heart attack he is going to need surgery" a doctor said coming out

Reba nodded she felt as if she was in a cloud she really loved Brock she could not imagine her world without him that was ever again.

"I need a family member to sign this," the doctor said

Reba signed the form

"Brock will be having Traditional heart surgery, often called open-heart surgery; this is done by opening the chest wall to operate on the heart. Surgeons will cut through Brock's breastbone to open the chest. Once the heart is exposed, Brock will be connected to a heart-lung bypass machine. The machine takes over the heart's pumping action and moves blood away from the heart. This allows surgeons to operate on his heart that isn't beating and that doesn't have blood flowing through it."

"Does he need surgery?" Kyra asked becoming fearful she was eighteen and did not want to lose her father. She suddenly felt bad for the way she treated him

"Yes, The surgery can take anywhere from three to six hours, depending upon the number of bypasses that are created. When he wakes up, he will be in the recovery room or an intensive care unit He will be in the hospital five to seven days. How quickly he recovers from surgery will depend in large part upon how healthy he was before the surgery and how well he tolerated the operation. "

"Brock is very active he is healthy he eats healthy he has been through a lot lately. He has a PICC Line for nutrition he gets shots to boost his immune system." Reba told the doctor

"Okay. We know his history I will be back half way through Brock's surgery and let you know how he is"

Reba paced back and forth praying as were the kids.

"Kyra this is your fault," Henry yelled

"Yeah if you weren't so mean he would be Okay. You're a bad aunty" Lizzy replied

Kyra looked at her mom she was upset. She sighed and left.

Reba paced the halls.

"Mrs. Hart?"

"How long has it been?" Reba asked running to the doctor.

"Three hours another three and he will be in the recovery and then the ICU"

Reba nodded and continued to pray.

Reba and the kids ran to the ICU Brock had just come out of surgery

Brock slowly woke up; he felt some discomfort in his chest and throat. He felt several catheters and tubes in place, including the breathing tube. They were uncomfortable.

"Brock you had heart surgery the breathing tube and special breathing equipment are necessary following the surgery. You might find that breathing through it is uncomfortable at first; however, as you become more used to it, this should improve. The breathing tube will be removed as soon as we feel that you can breathe on your own. It can be as soon as six to eight hours after bypass surgery, but it is more commonly the next day.

Brock nodded he was very confused. He remembered getting married to Reba now he had open heart surgery? Was that why he had pain?

"You will receive medications to relieve your pain and discomfort, to help your heart beat stronger or more effectively, and to prevent infections. X-rays and blood tests will be performed to monitor your progress. You will eventually be encouraged to sit up in a chair, as well as eat and drink. If your open heart surgery and immediate recovery goes well, most of the tubes and special equipment will be removed within the first twenty to forty eight hours. This is approximately how long your stay in the ICU will be."

Brock nodded

"As you can tell you can only nod, are you cold?"

Brock nodded the nurse covered him up

"Your wife and kids are here"

Brock nodded.

Reba walked in she took Brock's hand. She smiled at him. He was still groggy. But alert.

"It is okay Brock. You will feel better when the tube is gone"

Brock nodded and fell asleep.

Reba rubbed his arm thanking God. He was okay. She prayed this wouldn't be a setback for him.

After twenty-four hours, Brock had the breathing tube removed. He was moved to a private room

"Mr. Hart how are you feeling?" a nurse said walking into his room

"Call me Brock and I feel good." He said shivering

"You are recovering very well" the nurse said helping Brock put on a hospital gown and fixed the nasal tube in his nose she checked his vitals.

Brock nodded and thanked the nurse as she left.

"Brock?" Reba said walking into his room

"Hi" he told her as he smiled at her

"How do you feel?" Reba asked

"Okay" Brock told her

"You scared us half to death" Reba said sitting down on the bed and taking his hand

"Sorry" Brock said looking down at the covers

"It isn't your fault honey," Reba said rubbing his cheek

"Gordon and Levi said because of what she I would develop heart problems. Do you think the seizures are gone?"

"You haven't had one in seven months."

Brock nodded. He grasped Reba's hand

"Daddy this is Kyra's fault" Henry declared as he walked in

Brock smiled and held his arms out for Henry to hug him. Henry gently hugged him and laid down beside his father being careful of the IV his arm.

Brock put his arm around his young son.

"This is Liz's fault and Kyra is to blame somewhat she is putting extra stress on me. Don t blame your sister Hen."

"Okay daddy."

The family visited with Brock. Happy he was still with them. Soon visiting hours were over. Reba and the kids left.

Three days passed Brock was improving enough to go home. A nurse had removed several IV's

Brock sighed and laid back. He closed his eyes he still felt tired after his heart surgery. He was told it was normal.

Reba walked into Brock's room. She smiled. And put her hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and smiled at her

"How do you feel?" Reba asked

"Tired. But ready to go home" Brock told her

Reba helped brock into a wheel chair. She wheeled him out to the car. She got him in and drove home.

"Okay Brock take it easy" Reba said as she helped him into the house .

"I have been up walking for a few days"

"Yes but you get winded I want you to take it easy and then we can discuss things" Reba told him easing him on the couch and covering him up.

"Reba how come you are making me lay down?"

"The doctor said you needed rest."

"Reba are you mad at me?"

"No why would I be mad?"

"Your making me lay down on the couch just like you brought me upstairs the day I came home"

"Brock no. this is for your own good. When you came home you were tired"

Brock nodded.

"I love you Brock"

"I love you too Reba"

"You know physical activity is good for me" Brock said flashing Reba her his trademark smile

"I know but not the first day after you get out of the hospital," she said feeling mushy inside his smile always made her feel that way.

Brock sighed and obeyed he flipped on the TV this was going to be fun. He watched as Reba pulled out the list the doctor gave him.

"For the first six to eight weeks you may do light household chores, but do not stand in one place longer than fifteen minutes. Do not lift objects greater than twenty pounds. Also, do not push or pull heavy objects.

It is okay to perform activities above shoulder level, such as reaching for an object or brushing your hair. But, do not hold your arms above shoulder level for a longer period of time. You may climb steps unless they have been restricted by your doctor. You may need to rest part of the way if you become tired. Do not climb up and down stairs several times during the day, especially when you first arrive home. It is better to plan activities to go downstairs in the morning and back upstairs when it is time for bed. Pace yourself - spread your activities throughout the day. If you become tired, rest and schedule unfinished activities for another time. Walk daily. Your doctor or cardiac rehabilitation specialist will give you guidelines for walking when you return home". Reba said reading the list

"This is Kyra's fault" Brock said as the back door slowly closed the person looked to the ground.

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**jessie 33**

**walk on  
**

**breba fan  
**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


	12. Chapter 12

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and frinds if you see your idea in my story Thanks.  
**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock. **

* * *

Reba made sure Brock was comfy she got him the remote.

"Brock, Kyra may or may not be at fault"

"Reba she has been the one I worry about. What did I ever do to her?"

"Nothing.

Kyra walked in the front door Brock was sitting up watching TV

"Hi dad"

Brock sighed and layed down "Kyra do you think I'm a terrible person?"

"No dad I don't"

"I don't understood why you have lied and have tried to hurt me"

Kyra looked at her father. She saw hurt in his eyes.

She swallowed and looked at the TV.

"Do you care what I went through?" Brock asked

Kyra shrugged

Brock got up and walked into the kitchen. He sat at the breakfast bar.

"Need help?"

Reba smiled and turned around. She was about to say no when she looked at her husband the more he was around the more she realized how much she had really missed him.

"Sure how are ya feelin?"

"Good"

"Cut some carrots and broccoli?"

"Show me?"

Reba nodded and showed Brock how to cut the carrots and broccoli

He nodded and started cutting the vegetables

"When is dinner I'm starving "Jake replied walking in with Henry in tow.

"Soon" Reba replied as Brock finished cutting the carrots

He watched as Kyra walked by him he went back to the couch to lay down. He fell asleep. Brock and Reba ate dinner with Jake and Henry. Kyra went to Cheyenne's

Reba was edge with Kyra. She was terrible towards both of them. Jake was still fine as was Henry. Jake was starting to stand up to Kyra he even punched her. He waited for Brock to say something but he ignored it.

Later on that night Brock was in bed waiting for Reba to get in

Reba walked in and looked at him. He was looking at the last photo of the family. "You look nice with your hair short like this"

"You like my hair short like that?" Reba questioned as she played with her hair she liked it long.

"That's how I remembered you. Everything changed. I lost my wife, my kids I don't know my granddaughter. My kids hate me. Jake and Henry love me. I feel like Cheyenne and Kyra are mocking me along with Van they act as if this was my fault"

Reba climbed into bed "Brock do you wish you never came back?" she asked

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**jessie 33**

**walk on  
**

**breba fan  
**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


End file.
